Turtle Skin
by cuteorama
Summary: After Tasha shot Rose, she realizes she can't bear to hurt Adrian again by going to Dimitri- instead she fake's her death and leaves court in attempt to make everyone happy, what happens when they find out Rose was there all along?


**Hey I'm Delilah, I'm from England so I may spell things differently such as colour instead of color and realise instead of realize Drop me a review telling me whether I should continue or not Thankssssssss! **

**I kind of used the book mainly for this chapter to get it started but the next ones will be my work **

**and here's a basic summary of my story**

**This story is set during Last Sacrifice, and it starts from where Tasha shoots Rose. Everything has happened before that point. Things are getting too much for Rose, she realises that wherever she is everyone she loves is in constant danger because of her. She loves both Adrian and Dimitri too much to choose between them, she loves Lissa too much to put her in danger again, so she does the only thing she can do. Fakes her own death when Tasha shoots her and runs away in the hope of keeping everyone she loves safe. **

**I hope you like it and drop me a review if you want to see the next chapter! Tell me exactly what you think of it pleaseeeeeeeee **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Vampire Academy:/ **

Rose's point of view

I broke out of my captors' hold and threw myself before Lissa. She was all that mattered, I had to protect her. Someone leapt after me, but they were too late. That was when Tasha's gun had gone off. I felt a biting and burning in my chest, and then there was nothing but pain- a pain so complete and so intense it was almost beyond comprehension.

I felt myself falling, felt Lissa catching me and yelling something – maybe to me, maybe to someone else. There was so much commotion in the room that I didn't know what had happened with Tasha. There was just me and the pain that my mind was trying to block out. The world seemed to grow quieter and quieter. I saw Lissa looking down on me, shouting something I couldn't hear. She was beautiful. She comes first, she comes first. I did the right thing. I couldn't let that bullet hit her. She was too important, beautiful and brilliant. Crowned in light... but there was darkness closing in around her. And in that darkness, I saw the faces... the ghosts and spirits that always followed me. Thicker they grew, closing in. Beckoning.

A gun. I had been brought down by a gun. It was practically comical. _Cheaters,_ I thought. I'd spent my life focusing on hand- to- hand combat, learning to dodge fangs and powerful hands that could snap my neck. A gun? It was so... well, easy. Should I be insulted? I didn't know. Did it matter? I didn't know that either. All that mattered was that she was safe. I was going to die, regardless.

My vision was growing dimmer, the blackness and ghosts closing in, and I swore, it was like I could hear Robert whispering in my ear: _The world of the dead won't give up a second time._ Just before the light completely vanished, I saw Dimitri's face join Lissa's. I wanted to smile. But I couldn't, I felt like I was forgetting someone, someone that wasn't here, someone that I _needed_ to see. Just then the two green eyes clouded my vision and they were all that I could see in that moment. Adrian. His eyes were filled with so much pain and love at the same time. As I focused back on all three of them I smiled, I decided then that if the three people I loved most were safe, I could leave this word. The dead could finally have me. And I'd fulfilled my purpose, right? To protect? I'd done it. I'd saved Lissa, just like I'd sworn I'd always do, Dimitri was restored again and Adrian... Adrian would find someone worthy, someone better than me, someone who could make him happy. I was dying in battle. No appointment books for me.

Lissa's face shone with tears, and I hoped that mine conveyed how much I loved her. With the last spark of like I had left, I tried to speak, tried to let them know that I loved them all so much. I don't think they understood, but the words of the guardian mantra were my last conscious though.

_They come first._

**So... what do you think? Notice how I mention Adrian as well, instead of just Dimitri and Lissa. Does this mean Rose loves Adrian more...hmm **

**I guesssss you'll have to find out Reviewww please?:) **

**Welllll see you soon bye!**

**Love Delilah **


End file.
